Gish
Gish, also identified as Cleopatra, Zenobia, Nero Claudius '''and Mithras', a mad scion of '''Lugalbanda' and Ninsun, sister to Gilgamesh. She is often called Gish the Hero or Gish the Red. Appearance Gish is a tall, seemingly young woman with waist-length, straight blonde hair and wine-red eyes. Gish also has a slight, muscular figure. Dressed impeccably in red, complimenting her eyes, Gish likes to wear dresses with both classic taste and revealing nature. She wears no make-up, but likes to decorate her dress with precious gems. She lets her blonde hair loose, only ties it when it is time to engage her opponents. She is almost always barefoot. Personality Gish has a haughtiness that seems to overlap much with the personality of Gilgamesh. She refrains from asking how privileged Horatio feels by waking her, and grants them the honor of being her companion until they escape Irkalla. She feels that, as her Praetors, they can be allowed to act as her equal without having to use her full titles. She believes that anything she does must be perfect down to the smallest detail, such as a number of flawless victories to make her feel on top of the world after displaying perfection in her swordplay. When recounting other scions from her age, she names some, and then claims that the rest aren't of any importance. Only Gish has any worth, and as she is known as the best of the heroes, it should be obvious that she is also the greatest. Driven to madness by her ever-changing personality, Gish has some core aspects she carried into her every incarnation. Excellence, beauty, love and grace are the qualities that Gish champions. Gish has a different definition for love as she understood it. According to her, her type of love is selfish. When she gives it, she expects nothing in return for it. Her love for acting burnt her past each time she changed characters. Her passion burned brightly, without regards to permanence. Because she could not express her love in a way that can be understood, she did not receive love in return, while she could love more than any other person, she could not experience the joy of being loved. Her lavish expressions of love were not enough to satisfy her people. She gives off the impression of a valiant young man in crimson, and she has a masculine bearing, leading others to think she may have been raised a boy. She acknowledges that the reason she wore men's clothes is to project an imperial image, because her last "character" was a man. This image is somewhat tainted by her beautiful features and melodic tone of voice. While her brusque attitude and gallant actions would imply that she values valor above all, she actually identifies her core as a poet due to her adoration for beauty. She does not allow gender to sway her preferences, and believes the true orientation of her soul to be half and half. Firmly routed in the middle of the two genders, she personally finds her ability to go either way admirable. She often refers to her companions as Praetor, which was a title granted by the government of Ancient Rome to men acting in one of two official capacities: the commander of an army or an elected magistrate. She is not worried about the negative aspects that comes with her identities, and does not mind if she is called a tyrant or the Whore of Babylon by anyone. She feels she is an artist before a scion, truly thinking that she is the pinnacle of the arts and an artist who rivals the gods of arts. Citing it as her true calling, she boasts various accomplishments, such as writing and singing songs, painting, sculpting, writing, fashion design, architecture, acting, and metalwork. As a consummate actress, she cherishes the theater the most, but still prides herself on the rest of her works. Her main concern was that her act of suicide as Nero was punishing the public by having such a magnificent artist disappear from this world. She is sensitive to praises and can be quite easy to manipulate when flattered. She claims to have been popular. She acknowledges that not all of her works were masterpieces, but thinks some of them were quite good. She knows that not many people appreciated or understood her artistic talents, but simply suggests that her critics were not advanced enough to understand her artistic vision. She claims she mastered it all in the name of art, so even if no one valued them, she was satisfied just having them made. She eventually decided that no one understands genius, so, having grown accustomed to the public lacking understanding in her art, decided that faith in herself is enough. Despite her "humility", she does not like to be criticized, and will go to great lengths to protect her artistic integrity. As Nero, she would often perform for the masses at her Domus Aurea, but spectators would frequently leave midway through her performances. She was so enraged by this obvious act of disrespect that she ordered all entrances to the theater to be sealed, forcing the audience to sit through her entire performance until the final curtain fell. She praises beauty above all. She greatly expresses a desire to fight Greek scions like Jack-of-Arts, because of their beauty. She has a certain fixation on Heracles, causing her to create a legend after publicly strangling a lion with a rear naked choke in an attempt to emulate him by reenacting his exploits. While she was trying to prove her own might was as great as that of Heracles. Category:Characters